House Hunting
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Kensi and Deeks must go undercover as a married couple pretending to look at a house to buy in order to catch a terrorist, but is it more than that? A short oneshot about Deeks and Kensi's adventures working together whilst also dealing with their relationship. Established Densi set in the future.


This is just a little oneshot I threw together. I came up with the idea for this afternoon and I couldn't stop writing until it was done. This is set in the future and Deeks and Kensi are in a relationship. Reviews are much appreciated. In fact reviews make me as happy as Deeks is when he gets a pastry baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of the character.

* * *

**House Hunting**

Kensi always picked the undercover story. That was her rule. Previous experiences showed that Deeks cannot be trusted to come up with an appropriate alias for her. Brazil's most famous topless model and Kiki from the girl band were both examples of this. The worst part was that she had to go along with what he said or risk breaking their cover. So Kensi had informed Deeks on numerous occasions that she picked the cover stories for their impromptu undercover assignments. He would let her have her way on this if he knew what was good for him. All he had to do was let her take the lead. The problem was Deeks didn't always do what was good for him.

The story was this: there was a bomb maker with a grudge, a very good bomb maker with a very strong grudge against the government. It was obvious that he was prepared to act, and as such he was considered a terrorist threat. Eric had managed to track down the location of the terrorist to Riverstone Avenue, but the problem was that they were no closer to finding out exactly which house the bomb maker was in. There were ten possible houses in the small cul de sac and they were no nearer to narrowing it down, so Kensi and Deeks were being sent in to investigate. With such high stakes, they couldn't risk tipping the bomber off that they were on to him, and so Kensi and Deeks were busy deciding on their cover story. As luck would have it, one of the houses in the street was for sale which provided them with the beginnings of a cover, but they were still arguing over the details.

"I'm the real estate agent, and you're looking to buy the house and want to know what the neighbourhood is like," Kensi informed Deeks as they drove along the suburban streets, nearing their destination.

"It'll never work, the lonely housewives will say anything to make the neighbourhood sound appealing so they can have a neighbour as attractive as me," Deeks retorted with a cheeky grin.

"More like they'll say anything they can to turn you off the neighbourhood," she replied after raising her eyebrows at him.

"Why can't we be us, just looking at a house and interested in finding out about the neighbourhood?" he suggested as they pulled into the street. Even though they were now officially a couple, they still bickered as much as ever.

"Because they'll never buy it," Kensi argued before trying again. "Okay you can be the real estate agent and I'll be the one looking at the house, interested in the neighbourhood."

"No, that won't work either," Deeks retorted. "See if I was trying to sell you the house, I would have already done my research on the neighbourhood and I'd be able to tell you that there's a bomb maker living on the street and a woman who enjoys spying on her neighbours."

Sure enough, as Kensi got out of the car she spotted a woman standing in front of her bedroom window with binoculars, looking across the street. Deeks was observant, she'd give him that.

"You're the real estate agent," she said as they walked over to one of the neighbours who was outside pruning the plants in her front garden. But Deeks was not listening to her. He already had his cover story straight in his head as he walked over to the woman.

" Hi," he called as they approached. "My name's Max and this is my wife Fern. We're looking at buying number 5 next door and we were just wondering if you could tell us a bit about the neighbourhood."

Kensi was surprised by his cover, but, ever the professional, she went along with it without a hitch. As they stopped in front of the woman, Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist, pulling her in close. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, smiling sweetly. There was no going back now; she had to sell her cover.

"Well there's not much I can tell you," the woman replied reservedly. "It's like any suburb really."

"We were just wondering if there are ever and loud noises, disturbances, any neighbours doing anything suspicious," Deeks continued. The woman seemed slightly taken aback, wondering who these nosey house hunters were and what they were up to. That was when Kensi stepped in.

"With the little one on the way we just want to make sure we buy in a neighbourhood that's child friendly," Kensi supplied, placing her hand over her stomach and looking up at Deeks as she did so, as if she was confirming that this was something they had decided on together.

"We sure do," Deeks said, a little shocked by Kensi's addition to their story, but still keeping their cover intact. "Only the best for our child."

"My husband and I want our child to be able to grow up playing in the garden without having to worry about suspicious or dangerous neighbours or disturbances," Kensi added to cement their story.

"Well it's a lovely neighbourhood," the woman answered, much more forthcoming after Kensi's explanation. "You shouldn't have any trouble raising a child here."

Just as she said that, an explosion sounded from the garage. Kensi and Deeks responded immediately, sprinting around to the garage that was now mostly destroyed. The stood against the wall, guns out and ready to go. Kensi nodded at Deeks and then they moved.

"Federal agents!" They yelled in unison as the moved out from behind the wall. The man inside immediately fired two shots in their direction, causing the couple to jump back into their hiding place, before he ran through the garage door that led into the house.

"That wouldn't have sounded nearly as intimidating if one of us had had to yell 'real estate agent'," Deeks joked, though his face was serious, still concentrating on the task at hand.

They made their way through the garage, weapons still drawn. Kensi briefly lowered her gun to let Deeks through the doorway before her, before continuing on with her stealthy pursuit of the shooter.

"It was a much better cover than your marriage idea," Kensi retorted as they cleared made their way through the hallway, clearing the rooms as they passed them. "Seriously who goes to inspect a house without an agent and then started interviewing the neighbours?"

"Well you're the one who came up with the story about the baby," he argued. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No!" Kensi answered before falling silent, moving through the bottom floor of the house in search of their target. They spotted a glimpse of him running up the stairs and immediately made their way upstairs, stopping when they reached the landing.

"I don't recall you objecting to being my wife," Deeks started up again. "Besides we've been undercover as a married couple before. "

"Yeah, but this was different," Kensi accidently let slip. She didn't need to say anything else for Deeks to know that the thing that was different was that they were now together.

"It wasn't so bad though. It was actually nice" These words were even quieter than the last. Deeks wasn't sure if they were meant for him to hear, but he heard them all the same.

"Duly noted, Fern," he said softly with a smile. Her last little confession had given him a lot to think about.

"Just check the rooms," she replied, getting back to business. "You take the left and I'll take the right."

They both moved off in their respective directions. Deeks made his way into the first room, noticing that it was a decent sized bedroom. After clearing it, he made his way into the next room. After a few moments he heard the sound of gunshots before Kensi yelled "clear". Knowing that she was okay, he walked down the hall to the master bedroom where Kensi stood next to where the body of the bomb maker who had been hiding out in the empty house lay handcuffed on the ground. He was alive, but barely, one of Kensi's bullets imbedded in his chest. She was already calling it in and arranging an ambulance.

"I checked the rooms, they're very nice," Deeks said as he casually strolled in. Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "Actually this one's quite nice too."

He took a casual stroll around the room, looking into the ensuite and giving the large bath in there an appreciative look. Walking back into the main part of the bedroom, he found Kensi still there waiting for him.

"The owners will have to drop the price now that the garage is destroyed," he noted, waiting to see if she would catch on to where she was going with this. It appeared she did.

"As if you'd be able to afford this," she replied as they heard the sound of medics making their way up the stairs. It appeared they had been called when the garage exploded and so they were already close when Kensi had called.

"Not by myself," Deeks hinted as the medics moved in, leaving him and Kensi free to leave.

"Have you got a secret property buying partner I don't know about?" Kensi joked, though deep down she knew what he was suggesting.

"Come on Kens," he said seriously, turning to look at her as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "What do you think?"

Kensi paused for a moment, pretending to think about his suggestion.

"The bomber got blood all over the carpet," she replied. "So that'll have to be replaced. Then there's the bullet holes in the wall of the master bedroom and a known terrorist was hiding out here and making bombs, that's got to devalue the house. I reckon we could get about 100 grand of the price with some good negotiation."

Deeks grinned as he followed her through the house, knowing that she had pretty much just agreed to take the next step in their relationship and move in together.

"Hey, Kensalina, want to take another look at that bath in the master bedroom?"


End file.
